This program will provide alcoholism counseling services to the alcoholic within the area served by the Lakes and Pines Community Action Council, Inc. The counselors will reach the abusive drinkers on an individual basis in his home or business. They will work with the community, the families and its institutions to make them aware of the disease of alcoholism and how they might react to the illness. The counselor operating with this project will utilize members of Alcoholics Anonymous and Al Non to the fullest possible extent for the recovery of alcoholics. The members of A.A. and Al Non will be used primarily for the necessary support to the counselors initial or referral contact. The alcoholic that experiences institutional treatment to achieve sobriety will receive support from the recovered alcoholic community through coordination by the counselor. This program will show the need for liason between the institutional treatment center and the community. The liason, a member of A.A. (Ala- non, and Ala-teen) or the program counselor, will be involved with the total family. The counselor will continue to work in the court to provide input to the judicial system in helping to identify the illness of alcoholism, and its recommended treatment. This project will continue to gather data showing that the methods and the basic premise of this program will produce a greater number of recoveries than is indicated by the national per capita average as accepted by authorities in the field.